Chaotic Damnation : Eternium Reqrium Fatalibus
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: The segual to Chaotic Damnation. Yuffentine
1. Default Chapter

Chaotic Damnation: Eternal Resting Death  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
Prolog:  
  
  
  
"Cloud."  
  
He gazed around in the watery darkness confused.  
  
"Cloud." The ghostly whisper beckoned this time closer.  
  
Startled, the man looked around suspiciously. Reaching his hand back for the handle of his sword only to feel his fingers slide through the handle. Shocked, his blue-green eyes widening as he tried again and again with the same results.  
  
"Cloud. Come here, Cloud" It called again slightly echoing into the depths disguising the voice and driving the shattered mind into frenzy.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He asked with fear dripping unwillingly from his voice.  
  
"Cloud. Come here, Cloud."  
  
Suddenly two thin hands grasped his shoulders. Turning his head she could only see a red jacket and a soft voice say urgently, "Cloud, don't listen to it! Keep walking; don't look back! This is not your time!"  
  
"Aeris? Aeris!" He shouted a small bit of hope swelling in his chest and he turned around, her fingers slipped from his shoulders and she floated away strangely, almost as if she were falling sideways. "Aeris!" Cloud's eyes widened further at her screams in the distance. Quickly he ran in the direction she had been pulled to. As he passed, flashes of places, times, and people danced along his peripheral vision. He ran and saw a huddle of being wrapped in a threadbare pink rag, its face hidden in shadow. A lump formed in his throat and he bent to push the shadowed stray locks away from her face.  
  
Large callused fingers pulled the dark stands out of the darkness but strangely, as the glow of the life-stream touched it the color escaped it turning to brilliant silver. "What the?"  
  
Suddenly the pink rag retreated and formed into a long gray leather trenchcoat and the figure of a tall dangerous man stood in the figure place.  
  
"Sephiroth." Cloud spat.  
  
"Oh, Cloud, really, what were you expecting? That pathetic Ancient? No, she's not here…anymore. " He said, his pale lips not moving and then curling into an evil grin. "Cloud, do take me to the temple of the ancients."  
  
"What?" Cloud asked disoriented. Where was Aeris? Why was Sephiroth there? Wasn't he dead? Why was he in the life- stream anyway? Was he dead? So many questions.  
  
"Take me to the Temple of the Ancients, Cloud. "  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Take me to the Temple of the Ancients.  
  
"But, Tifa-"  
  
"Take me to the Temple of the Ancients."  
  
"And my home-"  
  
"Take me to the temple of the Ancients."  
  
"AVALANCH"  
  
"…Temple of the Ancients."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"…Ancients"  
  
"What?"  
  
A flash of green light and he saw a young girl with vivid green eyes praying before the alter a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Take me to the Temple of the Ancients."  
  
"Aeris…is at the Temple of the Ancients."  
  
"…Temple of the Ancients."  
  
"I'm going to the Temple of the Ancients. Aeris is in the temple of the Ancients. " Cloud said and turned numbly and walked away.  
  
Sephiroth grinned evilly and watched as Cloud walked away.  
  
Cloud awoke in his bed and threw the blankets aside. Quickly he strapped on his armor and raced out of his room and down the steps into the living room and out the screen door, leaving it open as he walked away into the darkness of the night…  
  
--- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Authors Note*  
  
In case you don't know, this is the much desired sequel to 'Chaotic Damnation.' ( Finally I got off my duff and actually got to work. Aren't you proud? If you are…reply!! 


	2. Homelife

Chaotic Damnation: Eternium Reqrium Fatalibus. (Eternal Resting Death)  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
Chapter I: Home life  
  
She gazed out the cave entrance gazing out into the peaceful view of the snow-capped mountains. An uneasy expression fit on her young face as she gazed out.  
  
'I STILL THINK YOU SHOULD TELL HIM' the demon said  
  
'But, what if it's nothing. Just something that will pass.' Yuffie thought almost in vain hopes.  
  
'AND WHAT IF IT'S NOT. HE'S BOUND TO NOTICE!' Damnation demanded  
  
'Damnation. Please, for once stay on my side. I'm too tired to deal with this right now. Ok?' The ninja pleaded  
  
'COWARD! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?' the creature was left unanswered.  
  
The young woman was startled to life when a pair of arms encircled her waist and kissed her neck. Instantly Yuffie melted into the embrace when a smooth deep voice whispered. "Leave to brooding to me. That expression doesn't suite you at all." He said with a small smile.  
  
Yuffie turned around and kissed him. "Who said I was brooding? Hum?"  
  
"I did" Vincent said putting his hand and claw on her shoulders.  
  
'ME TOO!' Damnation agreed  
  
'Shut up Damnation! PPpppsttttcssssshhh!" She made raspberry sounds in her head.  
  
"Why do you have to be so tall?" Yuffie asked feeling like a child as she looked up at Vincent who was a foot taller.  
  
"Well you have to look up to somebody." He said with a grin.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened in mild shock. "Why you little" She kicked both of Vincent of guarded shins and he fell to his knees with a thud. "Now who looks up to whom Huh?"  
  
Vincent reached down and in one swift movement grabbed her feet, pulled them out from her and started to tickle her. "Now who's looking down at who now?" He asked with a confident grin. Yuffie let out a rough squeal and struggled under his fingers giggling madly.  
  
"Maaarrrrinnngg! Maarriinnngg!"  
  
The two stopped and looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Maaarrinnngg!"  
  
"That can't be…" Yuffie said and shoved Vincent to the side with some borrowed strength. Quickly she raced to the back of the cage to where they stored their spare equipment and dug threw the packs. With wild eyes she threw off a pack and pulled out a metal box and pulled out two incredibly dusty PHS's. Looking at them she tossed one to Vincent and held on to hers. Hesitantly she pushed the power button.  
  
"H-hello?" She said.  
  
"Yuffie? Is that you?"  
  
'Who else would pick up my PHS? Duh!'  
  
'UH…YUFFIE.'  
  
"Yeah, who else would it be?" She asked.  
  
"I was calling Vincent… must of hit the wrong button."  
  
'Guahhhhh! This isn't happening!'  
  
'IT ISSSSSS'  
  
"Uh…well, I guess you'll want to talk to him so I'll hang up and you can call him." Yuffie hurried and hung up. "Vince, switch the phones!"  
  
Vincent's eyes grew wide and the two tossed the receivers to each other.  
  
Just as the grasped the phones in their hands the receivers started to ring.  
  
"Both of them?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Hello" They said in unison.  
  
"Hey this is Cid." Yuffie heard.  
  
'CID? WHO'S CID?'  
  
'A friend.'  
  
"Cid? Why are you calling?" She asked…  
  
"Hello Vincent, It's me Shera… Highwand."  
  
"You married Cid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you calling Shera?"  
  
  
  
"…Cloud's missing" Both of the Highwinds announced.  
  
"WHAT!" The two screamed, their voices echoing down the cave walls.  
  
" Is Yuffie there?"  
  
"Is Vincent there?"  
  
'OOOHHHHHH WHERE'S THE POPCORN?" Damnation said sarcastically.  
  
'VINCENT, WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING THEM ABOUT YUFFIE?'  
  
'Because, well. Let's just say…there are a few of the old crew that…well…it's hard to explain.' Vincent tried to answer.  
  
Both Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other…  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, um…. We need you to come to rocket town A.S.A.P." Shera said and hung up.  
  
"Valentine… we need to talk." And with that he hung up.  
  
At that vary moment Yuffie, Vincent and their demons all screamed the same thought. "Shit!"  
  
___ ____ _____ -____  
  
Hi! Well new chapter yay! 


	3. Forward March

Chaotic Damnation: Eternium Reqrium Fatalibus  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Onward March  
  
Yuffie and Vincent rushed in a flurry of motion as they scrambled to pack their baggage. The small demon bearing ninja quickly ran the check threw her mind.  
  
"MAP?"  
  
'Check!'  
  
'SCROLL?'  
  
'Check!'  
  
"PHS…*YOUR* PHS?'  
  
'Ha ha Very funny…check!'  
  
'Weapon?'  
  
'Check.'  
  
'Armor?'  
  
'Check.'  
  
Yuffie sighed and packed away her change of clothes. She reached over and looked at her selection of Materia. With steady fingers that only a thief could possess she picked several of the glowing orbs out of their slots.  
  
This obviously confused Damnation for she asked why she was leaving her materia there.  
  
'Not going to bring all of it. Cure, All, Revive… that should do. I mean, we fought Sephiroth, you'd think we could stand a road trip without the ever present materia. Sides, Vincent's bringing his. I feel like I'm missing something.' She thought and looked into the ice sheet with a curious expression. The ice reflected the white sweater and jeans. It also reflected her small heart shaped face, shrouded with mid-back length semi curled tresses falling graciously around her face and shoulders like a morbid waterfall. Red eyes glew oddly in the reflection.  
  
'CONTACTS.'  
  
'Yes, where're they? I haven't worn them in…'  
  
'6 MONTHS'  
  
'Where're they hiding?' She asked spinning around and viewing the whole cave as she did.  
  
"Vincent, do you know where my contacts are?" She asked, a voice of pleading entered her tone.  
  
"No clue." He said and turned. "Do you still think you need them?"  
  
"Vincent, think about it. The two of us come strolling into Rocket Town, long black hair, and red eyes blazing. 'Oh hi Cid! What? No, you aren't seeing things; I'm really possessed by a demon just like Vincent, who I've been living with the past year or so. Can you say 'Valentine, I need to talk to you.'? I can just see it too. Cid patting that damn stick of his in his hand puffing on a tar-stick. Uh…I don't even want to think about Berret's reaction….' With this she notably flinched. "Go their Wutianesse, come back Swiss cheese."  
  
Vincent stopped and looked at her with a strange expression. Obviously, he felt she was over reacting. Yet, it was an un-denyable fact that both Cid and Barret had adopted the tiny ninja during their travels and to be quite frank about it, Vincent was feeling to optimistic about their reactions either.  
  
He walked over and hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Suwa na me na ya tor Yuffie. " He said softly. She wrapped her hands around his waist. It'll be ok, I'm sure, Yuffie  
  
"Ai. But I'm glad I'm not you." She said.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you know? I'm their sweet little Yuffie, the daughter they never had, And you? You're the evil bad man that's going to take their little girl from them. Or in other words…Target practice." She said keeping a straight face.  
  
Vincent, as pale as was, incredably paled further and Yuffie tried hard to keep from laughing at him. Damnation, as predicted, held nothing back. Yuffie walked out of his arms and went over to her bags. Vincent was sent out of his rather terrifying visual images by Yuffie's rummaging. He looked over as Yuffie pulled a box, carved from raw Materia out of a side pocket and opened it. A grin of relief crossed her pale lips and she pulled out a small plastic contact case triumphantly. Vincent shook his head with exasperation as she put the lenses in and blinked as her eyes adjusted.  
  
It wasn't long until they were outside of the cave entrance and Yuffied sealed the ice wall with a spell and buried a fire and ice materia in the snow in front of it.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Just incase. You never really know. " She said and started her treke down the icy ledges, Vincent always lurking like a shadow a foot behind.  
  
'LIAR.'  
  
'Oh? And was I supposed to say? 'Oh just burying the materia where the voice said to in my dreams.' Oh yeah, that'll blow over real well.'  
  
'WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HIM ABOUT ALL OF IT? SO MANY SECRETS TO KEEP FROM HIM.'  
  
'Damnation, Vincent's just going to worry and for what? Bad dreams among other things?'  
  
'BUT YUFFIE!'  
  
'No buts!'  
  
Damnation coiled into her host's mind. 'YOU DO KNOW THAT I CAN MAKE YOU TELL HIM RIGHT?'  
  
'You do know that I have enough will power to seriously cause you some damage right?' Yuffie snuffed as she made her way towards the Icicle Inn.  
  
'HE DESERVES TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! IF NOT TO YOU THEN TO ME!' Damnation bellowed.  
  
'And why is that? Do you think he really cares about you?'  
  
"NO, BUT HE CARES ABOUT YOU. IF THIS IS HAPPENING TO US… DON'T YOU THINK IT'LL BE A GOOD IDEA THAT HE KNOWS? WHAT IF IT HAPPENS TO THEM?!' Damnation said panicked.  
  
'Why are you so worried about them? Just as Vincent cares not for you, You care not for Vincent.'  
  
'BUT I DO CARE! I CARE FOR YOU AND YOU CARE FOR HIM! AND AS I SAID BEFORE-'  
  
'What? What did you say that was so terribly important?'  
  
'… VINCENT AND YOU ARE ONE AS CHAOS AND I ARE ONE.'  
  
The thought echoed in Yuffie's mind. She had forgotten about the message from so long ago. Flashes of scenes ran threw her mind… Vincent nestled beside her his right hand intertwined in her left, pale blue saphires matching. 'As long as we wear these rings, we are one.' They were one, a union, body and soul. But what if… Her eyes widened.  
  
'Now there's no way in hell that I'm telling him.' She thought  
  
Damnation on made a disapproving tsking sound. 


	4. Meanwhile, back at the ranch...

Chaotic Damnation: Eternium Reqrium Fatalibus  
  
Chapter III: Meanwhile, back at the ranch…  
  
  
  
Shera and Cid hung up the phones and looked at each other, amused expressions across their faces.  
  
"Did you get ahold of them?" Asked Tifa from the doorway.  
  
Cid narrowed his blue eyes, giving him the appearance of a deranged man. "Not yet, but when I do…"  
  
Shera let out a nervous chuckle and quickly ushered Tifa into her workroom.  
  
"HEY! What's going on? Stop it!" Tifa shrieked, as she was none to gently shoved into the tiny room.  
  
"Uh… how well do you know Vincent?" Shera asked.  
  
"Well enough to trust him. Why?"  
  
"Someone's going to have to say a few words at his funeral." She said looking wearily in the direction they had just come from.  
  
"He's dead?" Tifa asked shock in her voice.  
  
"No, not right now anyway…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Let's just say it was easier getting ahold of them then we thought…" She muttered.  
  
"What?" Tifa said completely confused.  
  
"Never mind…" Shera said with a grin as she left the room.  
  
"… Did I miss something?" Tifa asked her face set in a state of confusion.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Cid asked.  
  
"Nah…I thought we could play with their minds…it's so fun." Shera said pulling her glassed down to the bridge of her nose.  
  
A large wild grin spread itself across his scraggly face. "I love the way you think."  
  
Shera glared at him. "Is that all? Humph!" She said sarcastically and began to walk away.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" He yelled. Shera stopped and turned slightly,  
  
"Some one has to supply you fools with transportation." She said  
  
"We're taking the Highwind. We don't need 'nuttin else."  
  
"Well. I can always just upgrade the systems on that project… " She said and continued towards the door.  
  
"I just know she's planning something." Cid said as he lit a cigarette. Scratching his face he sighed and decided it was time to do what needed to be done long ago…  
  
Shera sat in a black light room looking over the invisible blueprints. A victorious smile spread on her lips. "This should work. No, It has to work… It could be their last hope."  
  
Turning her chair around she faced the titan like machines. Nine of them stood in a row, each it's own prototype; each deferent down to the apolstery of the cockpits. The cold steel faced her with intimidation and the fact that it was only metal and could be destroyed lingered far from its presence.  
  
She stood, her red dress swished mildly at her feet as she walked towards one of the machines. Placing her left hand on the chilled metal and exhaled, as if she was ceremoniously forcing her worry, love and burden onto the shoulders of the metal giants.  
  
"Shera?" the intercom crackled. She pulled her hand away and walked to the wall which the intercom was situated.  
  
"Yes, Cid?"  
  
"What're you doing down there?" He asked  
  
"I could tell you… but then I'd have to kill ya!" She said and waited for him to talk.  
  
"We could use some tea up here." Cid said with uncertainty.  
  
"Well, can you turn on the faucet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know where the tea is?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Know where I keep the kettle?"  
  
"It's my house."  
  
"Then you know how to use the stove, right?" She asked a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Then why the hell are you bothering me! Make the friggin tea your own damn self!" She said and went back to the blueprints, leaving Cid with his jaw to the floor upstairs.  
  
Sighing she picked up a wrench and started adjusting the bolts on one of the gigantic engines. It was funny how dedicated she was to her work. While Cid kept everything in working order she did everything beyond the call of duty. Nothing was ever going to fail her… not like the rocket. How she hated the reminder on that failed fuel tank. If she had just gotten it right the first time!  
  
She sighed and spotted a gear that was connected one and a half degrees away from the standard measurement and that simply wouldn't do at all. Trusty wrench in hand she started adjusting the gear. The problem was that the bolts holding it in place were sealed tight and as much as she tugged at the bolt she couldn't get it to move it. With a scream of frustration she chucked the tool at a distance that would rival Cid. This she knew for it was measured on the floor in florescent tape.  
  
Slamming the hatch closed she wrote the situation down on the chart and began to program the diagnostic controls.  
  
Cid on the other hand blinked at the kettle. If there was ever a thing that he hated doing, it was admitting when he didn't know what he was doing. He had no earthly clue as to what to do which became apparent when he put the kettle on the burner without filling it with water.  
  
'Why the hell ain't it working?'  
  
Suddenly he heard a frustrated scream come from the basement and the sound of something crashing into the spare parts in the basement. A small grin spread evilly on his lips. 'Suites her right…and what the hell is that smell?' He thought.  
  
He decided to lift the kettle only to discover that the electric burner wasn't red hot like it should be. "Well what the?" He stared at the stove in an odd puzzlement.  
  
'Poof!'  
  
He looked shocked as one of the acrylic burner caps glew red, turned black, smoked, ignited a green flame and then collapsed on itself causing a bigger ignition in front of him. It then became apparent that he had turned on the wrong burner. If that hadn't been enough to embarrass the seasoned captain then the fire alarms and sprinklers went off all around him.  
  
The sound of stomping heeled feet racing up the steps was followed by the sound of the door slamming. And there before him was the one sight on the planet that could make even the great Sephiroth wither and turn to dust… Shera, eyes twitching and narrowed, lips pursed, and fist's balled and hoisted on her hips soaked to the bone stood before him with a look of pure murder on her face.  
  
Cid dropped the kettle on his foot in terror. For as you all know Hell haft no fury like woman on a power trip.  
  
'Now issuing a warning: All hell has broken loose!' Cid thought.  
  
____ ______ _____ -___  
  
Sorry for picking' on the cap but I thought he needed to pop that oversized ego, and Shera seems like to much of a pushover. So…Heheheh I kinda got the idea of the magnificent light show from real life ~.x' So …review!  
  
Let's see if we can get ten new reviews on this chapter. 


	5. Realizations

Hi! Guess what? I got those 10 reviews. Sorry for the wait but I had to actually plot this. I for one, thought that Chaotic Damnation had a suckie ending. Oh, well. Wanted to thank all of you really nice people who reply, and a bunch of you who don't! Aren't I nice? Anyway, I wanted to hold a few contests during this story! Yeah! Ok so Awards to the 50th, 100th replyer. Just be sure that if you aren't signed in, leave your email address!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yuffie stormed up the walk way, the snow crunching beneath her boots. This couldn't be happening; it was just too dangerous of a thought to process.  
  
'Damn you Damnation!' She growled inwardly as she approached a sharp edge. Vincent held out a hand as she was crawling around the ledge. Swiftly, with well-practiced and nimble feet she turned and let go of Vincent's hand so he could step beside her.  
  
In a split moment her vision shifted, the angle changing, the colors replaced with additional senses. She could smell the snow and rocks.  
  
  
  
'What's going on? Damnation?'  
  
'…I DON'T KNOW… AAARRRRAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!' Damnation let out a pain filled scream of agony.  
  
Immediately an intense throb started in her veins, growing sharper and sharper. In her agony Yuffie screamed. Suddenly her skin stretched, ripping and molding, her muscles bulging and straining. The size of her hands doubled, fingers shrinking into two digit stubs with long lethal claws protruding blood dripping from the torn skin.  
  
As the scream echoed down the mountain the new beast stretched its jaws and released a primitive roar, signaling its presence and warning of her dominance.  
  
Damnation's first agonized scream rang painfully through Chaos's mind.  
  
'V-VINCENT…SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG'  
  
At that moment both the blood curling scream and the evil signal rang down the mountain side as Vincent struggled, clinging to the mountainside, as he fought Chaos, forcing him away from transforming. It was a losing battle for giant leathery wings erupted from his back. Hissing back from the familiar pain he sunk his claw viciously into the mountain cliff.  
  
'Chaos! Not now!'  
  
'AARRRAAAUUUGHHHH!' Chaos called as the transformation continued, claws ripping from Vincent's pale fingers. The skin on his hand slowly turned from fine pale white to lavender and then to a dark violent purple. Through the pain he could only scream one word before the demon took over. "YUFFIE!"  
  
Two demons stood evilly on a mountain bluff, their wings hanging wide; Evil eyes glaring a malicious red. Swiftly the two monsters swiftly dived of the bluffs; the icy winds unfelt due to thick skins, Fear un-associated for in mere seconds their bodies lifted up, barely a foot away from what surely would have been a cold, arctic grave.  
  
Wide reptilian wings soared as they narrowly dodged the trees of the local forest. Just as fast as they arrived they stopped before a large tree. Nodding they started towards the trees, placing their scaled hands along it's trunk they felt a pulse.  
  
'FREE ME, MY FRIENDS.'  
  
Razor sharp claws sunk into the trees thin bark, roughly they sliced away at the bark revealing a secret, and a glowing green light and a dark green glass like stone. And in it's heart lay….  
  
Yuffie moaned and sat up, her shredded sweater hanging in strips around her shoulders. Fortunately, her jeans and tank top were in relatively usable condition. "Vince?"  
  
'What happened? Where am I? Where's Vince?'  
  
'I DON'T KNOW.' Damnation said slowly.  
  
Yuffie gazed across the grassy plain where she saw a dark lump.  
  
"Vincent? Vincent! Oh my god, Vincent!" She yelled terrified.  
  
With adrenaline fueled speed she scrambled across the grass towards the dark pile. As she approached she realized that he was crumpled on his stomach. Stiffly she shoved him onto his back. His face was pale with rapidly disappearing bruises.  
  
Gasping she shook her head, hoping in vain that it was somehow just a dream.  
  
"Vincent Victor Valentine, you wake up this instant! If you die, I swear by all that's holy, that I'll kill you and never speak to you again." She said, her voice trembling with worry.  
  
'OH YEAH, THAT MADE A HELL OF A LOT OF SENSE…NOT!' Damnation chided.  
  
Moments passed and still Vincent lay crumpled on the ground. His pale arm hung across his chest, she dreaded reaching over and checking. What would she do if that wrist were missing that vital thumping beat? Tears welled up in her eyes at the very thought, blurring her vision. Kneeling before him she looked down at the hand in front of her, not wanting to touch it, not attempting to check.  
  
Yuffie stared down at the still body before her; worry turned to panic and fear. Soon a rage was added to this mixing pot and a stormy blend of emotions over took her. In her stage of emotional distress she started to angrily pound on his chest with all of her might, tears of mixed emotions welled in her eyes and poured down her cheeks. While in midst of her frenzy, a pale hand grabbed her flailing fists. Gently she broke into heartfelt sobs. He let go of her fists and she collapsed into his arms.  
  
Vincent had opened his eyes to a furious beating on his chest, looking at his attacker he saw Yuffie, tear flooded and in an emotional typhoon. Swiftly he grabbed her pounding fists; she then let out heart wrenching sobs. He could feel her completely break in her emotions. Letting go of her, she slid into his arms. Watching the pure agony on her face as she cried into his shoulder made him feel a deep un-pending ache in his chest. Slipping his hand in her hair and holding her tight as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shh… What's wrong?" He whispered with concern.  
  
"I-I w-woke" she stopped and tried to conduct her-self. "I woke in the field, I don't know I got here or where here is, and my clothes are all messed up, like something rough happened. And then I saw you in heap over here. Vincent, I, I thought you were dead." With this a few more tears rolled.  
  
Untangling his hand from her hair he brought it to her face and gently wiped the tears away. "Shh. See. I'm alive. It's ok." He said softly.  
  
The rocking and soft words were steadily soothing her. Weakened and tired she rested her head on his shoulder again, breathing in the scent of faded lavender, a scent she had learned, that came from the gun cleaner that he used so often. She felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her into a sweet embrace. Wearily she closed her eyes and started taking deep even breaths.  
  
She was asleep. He knew this because she just snored softly. Bringing his claw to his waist he drew the Death Penalty. Narrowing his eyes at the shining weapon he frowned. It was the last gift from his 'beloved' Lucrecia.  
  
How blind he had been! Only now did he see it. Yuffie held a love so strong that nothing would tear them apart. The very thought of his death had sent her into a panic that left her exhausted both physically and emotionally.  
  
Lucrecia had never held any true love for him. She had used him, in the worst possible way. Cunningly she had stolen everything from him. First his love, his humanity and then 40 years of his life. Locked away in a coffin, he had later deemed his own prison in which he felt that his crime was failing Lucrecia.  
  
With that thought on his mind a vial emotion of resentment rose in him.  
  
That was wrong. He had never failed Lucrecia. The only person he had failed was himself. And then she had asked him to kill her son, the demented Sephiroth. Chaining him to the deed with a pull of his strings. She made him feel guilty, evil even. Then she handed him the means of destruction, a vile that would awaken the Chaos cells and a gun, the Death Penalty.  
  
This vial thing had been the payment for his suffering, his endless hell? Not good enough!  
  
Careful not to awaken the sleeping woman next to him, he brought his arm up and pulled the clip from the but of the gun. Packing the clip in his pocket he looked at the gun, sure it had some serious firepower. But was it really worth holding onto?  
  
With a look at the sleeping figure beside him he knew the answer straight away. Hell no. Grasping the gun by the barrel he squeezed with the claw causing the barrel to cave in, becoming useless in the action. With a mighty heave he sent the useless hunk of metal out into the field were it hit, embedding itself into the ground.  
  
It felt like a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. Breathing in slowly he got used to the feeling of being a free man. Of being able to live the rest of his life without remorse, and with the beautiful woman beside him.  
  
A serene smile filled his lips and he pulled his cape over them like a blanket. Soon, he to fell into a quite slumber.  
  
  
  
She stood outside the field in front of the mangled Death Penalty. He had let go. She had no more power over him. With a sigh of disappointment she bent down and retrieved the metal carefully. Holding it in her hands she closed her eyes.  
  
"Good bye, Vincent." She said. The gun started to loose what little of its original shape it still had and began to crumble into grain sized pieces. Lucrecia watched as it turned into shining sand. With a faint grin she blew it out of her palm. Turning around she started to head back to the waterfall she haunted. A few paces away she stopped and looked back at the two sleeping lovers.  
  
"You be good to her. She really does deserve you." She whispered and continued on her way, unseen.  
  
~~~  
  
Well that's the end for chapter VI. Good grief, that was a pretty long chapter, no? Don't forget to reply! 


End file.
